


Keeping a Secret

by diezminutos



Series: Omander Song Fics [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Based on "Keeping a Secret" by Bleachers





	Keeping a Secret

Oh God it’s a long walk home  
I understand why I walk alone  
‘Cause hey, we’ll keep it a secret  
In your cars and in the stream, are ways we could keep this feeling clean  
But hey, we’ll keep it a secret  
All my gods  
Push me out  
Onto your front stew  
Oh and oh my god, I’ve changed myself  
To what we might do  
If we start keeping a secret

Ander could still remember how he felt after he snuck away from the party to meet up with Omar. He was giddy. He remembered thinking that this must be what having a real crush felt like. He meant what he said when he wanted to be with Omar and kiss him and finish what he started. After they made out in one of the many hideouts, he felt on top of the world. 

“Can we do this again?” Ander had smiled breathlessly.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Omar looked at him seriously. “My family…my dad…they can not find out.”

Ander nodded quickly. “Yeah, we’ll keep it a secret.”

Ander never wanted to leave this feeling. 

One more dance one more night  
Hanging on for bitter moonlight  
They can’t change, what we started  
If we start keeping a secret  
Can’t let go  
All your pictures on my phone  
All your clothes are in my bedroom  
If we stop keeping a secret  
If we stop keeping a secret  
If we stop keeping a secret

Omar really liked Ander, but it hurt him that he could only see him for ten minutes. He knew he was hurting Ander. He knew the smart thing to do was to break up with him, but his feelings were so strong he didn’t think he’d ever be able to.

“Omar?” Nadia knocked on his bedroom door. “Ander wants to know if you can sneak out tonight?”

Don’t. Too risky. he told himself.

“Tell him I’m on my way,” he told Nadia.

When he arrived, Ander led him to his room and smiled. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he said quietly before kissing him.

“Me neither,” Omar grabbed the back of his neck.

They lay on Ander’s bed in a comfortable quiet. Ander laid his head on Omar’s chest gently as Omar softly rubbed Ander’s arm. Their quiet was interrupted though when Ander’s phone rang. 

Ander reached over Omar slightly to grab it from the nightstand. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

“Hm?” Omar hummed as he softly touched the back of Ander’s neck.

“It’s Guzmán. He wants to know where I am,” Ander shifted slightly. “I hate lying to him.”

Omar felt guilty. He was forcing Ander to lie to his best friend. Omar was making Ander feel this way. “Can I ask you something?” Omar sat up slightly.

“Course,” Ander said putting his phone down.

“If it weren’t for me…” he didn’t know how to put it into words. “If I hadn’t asked you to keep it a secret, would you have told them?”

Ander didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know, honestly. I’ve kept that from them for so long. They don’t even know I’m gay.”

“Do you want to tell them?”

“Kind of?” Ander mumbled. He looked for Omar’s reaction. “It’s just…with everything that’s happened, I really want my life to be my life and I don’t want to put on a mask for my friends or my dad or anyone else.”

“Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?” Omar said suddenly. “For standing up to your dad? Because I am. Really fucking proud.” Ander smiled. “I don’t want to be something in your way,” Omar mumbled. “I love you too much for that.”

“What are you saying?” Ander looked worried. “Are you breaking up-”

“No,” Omar said quickly which put Ander’s worries to rest. “I love you.” He kissed his hand softly. “I’m saying that…if you want to tell Guzmán…you can.”

“Are you sure?” Ander’s eyes lit up. Omar loved that he could make Ander so happy.

“Yeah,” Omar smiled. “We can stop keeping a secret.”


End file.
